Monopolization
by An3maePhreek
Summary: It was a game they played...
1. The Games They Played

**Monopolization**

by An3maePhreek

Chapter 01

* * *

It was a game that they played.

But everytime, he would lose.

Not this time.

_"Malfoys never lose."_

No, this time, he would win.

_"Malfoys do not admit defeat nor do they put themselves in a position where defeat is eminent."_

This time, _Potter_ will _kneel _and _submit_...

_"Malfoys never submit!"_

To him.

* * *

"Damn that Malfoy!"

Harry was taking a short break from Quidditch practice when a shrill shriek caught his attention. It was Hermione, cursing yet again about Malfoy. For the umpteenth time...

"For the umpteenth time, Hermione, stop cursing about that _git_!"

He nodded in agreement. But nothing Ron or Harry said could calm the brunette. She would just growl and tug at her hair in frustration. Yet again. And say...

"I can't!"

She can't.

"He beat me _again_ on the Arithmancy test."

He beat her _again_.

"When did he start getting _this_ intelligent?"

When _did_ Malfoy become this intelligent?

"I don't _understand_."

Neither did Harry.

"How could my intelligence be inferior to _Malfoy's_ for christ sakes!"

Yes, a universal mystery indeed.

"I just... can't _accept_ it!"

But for some strange reason, Harry could.

While Hermione paced, Ron sighed in frustration, and while Ron sighed, Harry contemplated.

Somewhere along the way, Malfoy caught up. Somewhere in the last two years, Malfoy finally ran alongside of him. Not lagging or even right behind him, but next to. Equal.

It annoyed him.

"Hey, Harry!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he blinked several times before noticing his two best friends looking at him intently.

"Sorry, Ron. Just thinking about something."

The redhead just looked at him weirdly before telling him that it was getting late, and he should probably head for the locker room to change out of his Quidditch uniform. He absentmindedly nodded, said his goodbyes and started for the locker room, as Ron suggested. The scenery just blurred by; it wasn't as if he was actively paying attention to anything. It's just that he was... preoccupied. Soon enough, Harry walked through the oak doors, stripped, grabbed a towel and a change of clothing, and headed into the showers.

It was late, and the locker rooms were usually empty around this time. It wasn't that he felt embarassed about his body, but Harry had a keen sense of privacy, so it came as a surprise when he stepped into the shower stalls to find that he wasn't alone. It seems, privacy was a common interest. Who would be in the shower stalls at this time of the night, he thought to himself, but a closer look told him all he needed to know.

Blonde, six-one, and nice A-S-S.

It had to be Malfoy.

Slightly amused at the irony of the situation, Harry couldn't keep his mirth, notifying the blonde of his presence. The look of shock on the Slytherin's face sent Harry into another round of laughter.

"_Potter_, what in Salazar's name are _you_ doing here?"

The indignant tone of Malfoy's question was left unanswered due to the current affliction Harry was in. The Gryffindor was at the moment clutching his sides, doubled over on the floor of the shower stalls, laughing in a slightly undignified manner. All Malfoy could do was wait until the laughter subsided and Harry to be back to his Malfoy-hating self. It felt like forever.

"S-sorry."

Finally gathering his wits, Harry attempted to keep himself under control and stood up tentatively.

"So," Malfoy drawled, "do you have an unearthly fetish for gazing at naked Slytherins and laughing, or am I special?"

"No," Harry smirked, "just you."

The two looked at each other, grinning to themselves, caught up in the pointless humor and strange connection they had at the moment. Mercury eyes met emerald green, and it was nice...

Then the blonde narrowed his eyes into black slits, and the tension was back. Harry could feel the hair on his nape standing and the skin along his arms, prickling. The heightened sense of awareness had not gone unnoticed by the Slytherin prince. He stepped forward, while the Gryffindor stepped back.

The blonde smirked.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The Boy-Who-Lived, afraid of an itty-bitty Slytherin?"

At that, Harry, stood his ground, his pride injured and more than little indignant.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

The blonde snickered.

"Your body says otherwise. You're legs are quaking, Potter, and if that's not fear, then I'm a _Mudblood_."

The brunet's head snapped up at the term.

"_Don't say that word, _Malfoyor God forgive me_, I will-_"

"You'll what, Potter. Do tell me, I am quite curious as to exactly what it is that you _presume_ to do to me. I'm sure that whatever you _attempt_ to do will fall short, once again, of expectations. Your _delicate _and delightfully _Gryffindor _sensibilities forbid you to as Muggles would say, _go through, _with it."

And that was the last straw. Despite the warning bells going off within his head, Harry could not ignore the smug look on Malfoy's face. The desire to physically wipe that look off the blonde Slytherin consumed his mind and the practical side of his brain shut down.

Which was why, thirty minutes later, both boys were in Dumbledore's office, having been caught by Filch. Harry had long bleeding gashes on his forearm, while the left side of Draco's face was turning decidedly purple.

The old man looked at first Harry, and then Draco. The only thing he did was shake his head.

"Mr. Malfoy... and Mr. Potter. Do you care to tell me exactly what prompted this altercation?"

Both boys tried looking anywhere but at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry... what happened?"

The brunet just shook his head and pursed his lips even tighter.

"Draco?"

The blonde turned to the Headmaster, glared, and then looked away.

"If no one will volunteer information, then I can do nothing. You both have two weeks detention. _Together. _Report to me after dinner everyday for your assignment. You are dismissed."

The two stood up to leave, but before they could, the Headmaster stopped them.

"Oh, and boys?"

They turned to look at the old man.

"Stop by Madame Pomfrey's before heading to your dormitories. Those marks are hideous."

The both stepped out and walked their separate ways, feeling more than just a bit indignante and ruffled.

Little did they know that this was the least of their worries.

* * *

A/N: 

Yes I'm delving into the HP realm XD... one of the Wanktastic Four fufufufufu Ahem... well... hope you like.


	2. Battle 01 Initiating the Enemy

**Monopolization**

by An3maePhreek

Chapter 02

* * *

The game had officially started... and he was in the lead. 

For now.

_"Claim strategic positions and locations."_

Two-weeks detention together and he intended to keep the upper-hand.

_"Keep your allies close, but your enemies closer."_

Potter would not know what hit him..

_"Surrender is not an option."_

And he _will_ surrender.

* * *

The next day was a perfect day in the sense that the sun was still shining, the skies were still blue, the owls were still carrying mail and Howlers to Hogwarts' boys and girls alike, and the world remained safe... for the moment.

And that's the way the Boy-Who-Lived liked it.

However, the fact that he started his two-week detention with _Malfoy_ of all people today, well... slightly took away from the pleasure of such perfect day. It wasn't everyday that the world didn't need Harry to save it; it was really too bad. The Gryffindor couldn't help but sigh.

As he spent the time looking longingly out the windows at the perfect sky of the perfect day, the last two classes of the day, Divination and Muggle Studies, went by in a blur... and before he knew it, it was time for the dreaded detention. His feet dragged and his body felt lethargic; he really was not looking forward to spending the next four hours of his life with the Slytherin blonde.

So concentrated on the negativity of detention with Malfoy, Harry did not notice that his body had subconsciously walked him to the entrance of the Headmaster's Office. Thus, he was very surprised when he looked up to find a very familiar set of gargoyles.

He was even more surprised to find when he looked to the right of the gargoyle on his left, a very frustrated Malfoy. So surprised was he that he blurted out the first question that came to mind without thinking it through.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

As soon as the words slipped out, Harry wished he could take it back. As for the blonde, well... one slender eyebrow rose as if to say, "Are you serious or are you just _stupid_?"

And even Harry had to admit how Malfoy's reaction was perfectly right in this respect. All Harry could do was pray that Malfoy wouldn't open his big mouth and _humiliate_ the Gryffindor even more by voicing _the_ que-

"_Potter._ Are you serious or are you just _stupid_?"

Good God, was it too much to ask for? Just a little respite, a tiny pau-

"Well, _Potter_, it seems you've hit the jackpot. _The jackpot for the stupidest question asked_."

Yes, well, Harry knew that.

"I'd thank you to keep your mouth shut. And I thought we blondes were supposed to be the _stupid _ones. I suppose the same stereotype can now be said of _Gryffindorks_. Courageous," he paused.

Harry held his breath in the hopes of that Malfoy would shut up, but alas, he was to be disappointed when Malfoy opened his mouth yet again and said-

"But _stupid_."

Slightly disappointed, and more than a bit pissed that he had actually hoped Malfoy would have the decency to leave well alone, Harry tightened his fists to his side.

"_I get the point_, Malfoy."

By then, Harry's face was red and his fists clenched even tighter, his frame shaking with embarrassment.

Thankfully, the blonde had at least the decency to stop.

The unlikely pair stood there silently, Harry, calming himself, and Malfoy, waiting for Harry to calm himself.

When the Gryffindor was once again composed, the charged atmosphere changed into a more sedate tension, and in an effort to mask his discomfort directed toward the awkwardness of the situation, Harry broke the silence.

"Well."

The blonde looked away. The Gryffindor followed suit.

Just as both turned to face each other, the gargoyle suddenly moved, revealing the hidden passage way to the Headmaster's Office.

Both boys looked strangely at the opening first, then turned to look at each other. With a shrug, Harry, who was naturally more use to Dumbledore's enigmatic ways, slipped both hands into his side pockets, and strode in. With a curious look, Malfoy also followed suit.

And that was how Harry's two-week detention with Malfoy began.

* * *

A/N:

Okay… short, but here's the next post. Anyways, I hope all who reviewed sees this story through, despite the time it might take me to whip this out fufufufu. Anyways, muy thanks to the following reviewers:

PageTurn --> Glad you do.

GoddessofDestiny419 --> Funny, I hope. Witty, I pray. But I'm glad you liked it.

dirty dancer --> Haha. Monopoly… haven't though about that actually, and yes… definitely more Draco for everyone. He is such an underrated character XDXD… so sexy drools

Kaiya002love --> Well, here's the update, over and out.

narfity narf narf --> Doofus. I know it's you, Kat. Smex… coming soon to fanfiction near you.

Copgurl13 --> My dear thirteenth wife, I did hope you would like it, well… here's the update.

xox-Rachelle-oxo --> I'm glad you liked the beginning; I rather liked it myself pats self on back. Hope you continue reading XD… (and reviewing, of course).

I'm so happy that this fic has generated so much interest. XD. I hope more people read and review, so as to provide feedback. Reviews are the best coffee a fanfic writer can drink… and I assure you, I do drink them up. XD. Anyways, Lemon out.


	3. Battle 02 Laying Down The Cards

**Chapter 03a**

By An3maePhreek

The spiral staircase seemed never-ending. With eyes focused on the road ahead, or rather the road up, Harry was starting to get quite dizzy.

"Bloody hell, what is this… the bloody tower of Babel?"

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was frustrated by the staircase.

The blonde had taken to muttering under his breath two hundred thirty-seven steps ago. Yes, Harry counted. In the muted silence of the passage, Malfoy's muttering was abominably loud, bouncing off the stone encasing the stairwell.

Surprised at Malfoy's knowledge of the reputed tower in the Bible that was intended to rise all the way up to heaven, Harry found himself slightly amused. Later on he would blame it on the dizzying effects of the staircase impairing his judgment, but Harry decided to talk. With Malfoy.

"I thought you hated _Muggles_."

The blonde started and stopped.

"I _do._ Besides… why are you even talking to me." Pause. "…_Potty_?" Insert smirk here.

Harry stops and turns around at the blonde's use of the nickname. He glares at Malfoy.

"You are the most immature person I know. Can't you come up with anything better? You've been using that nickname since first year. Sides… if you hate Muggles so much, how do you know about the tower of Babel?"

At the mention of the biblical allusion, Malfoy grins.

"You're just mad, cuz you hate the nickname. As for Babel; knowledge is a hobby of mine. It is one of many steps needed to power, and you and I, as well as everyone else in this school, knows that I desire power above all. Of course, _Potter_… you would never understand this desire. This lack of understanding is all that which prevents you from seeing the reason why purebloods desperately fight for segregation between the _common_ and the gifted. Only the ambitious great few have understood. Only they have succeeded."

With no way of replying to Malfoy's philosophical soliloquy, Harry falls silent. The pair resume their flight up the stairs.


End file.
